The new life for a redneck
by RedneckGuner
Summary: Dom was your average 23 year old basic tough as hell Louisiana redneck when one day he stumbled up on a ship in the woods with kids and teenagers walking into the ship after saying by to there family's when a soldier found Dom spying . now Dom is having to figure out what to do.
1. Hell Begins

Star wars clone wars and a redneck.

Dom is your average 23 year old basic tough as hell Louisiana redneck when one day he stumbled up on a ship in the woods with kids and teenagers walking into the ship after saying by to there family's when a soldier found Dom spying . now Domis having to figure out what to do.

Dom was pined to the ground by the soldiers in armor but Dom was giving them a beating.

Dom grew up fighting and living a hard life so this was no problem till a dark skinned man pointed a glowing sword at him and commanded him to stay still.

Dom Had pulled his knife but dropped it as he was pushed to his knees.

The Dark skinned man lowered his weapon and said "I am Master Windu and the three men you just tried to kill are Soldiers of the republic, now my question to you is , Just who the hell are you ?"

Dom Stared with an emotionless face and didn't reply.

Windu looked at one of the men Dom had beat-up.

"You seem to know how to handle yourself boy, so I'm going to offer you this once."

Dom looked Windu in the eyes as Windu said" Would you like to join us?"

Dom thought of how he had nothing here anyways so why the hell not, Dom nodded in agreement.

Windu Gave Dom time to go gather what he needed from his boat home.

Dom grabbed forty cans of dipping tobacco and a few cartons of cigarettes and a twelve pack of bud light beer then Dom went and grabbed a few of his sleevless shirts and military cameo cargo pants then returned to the ship.

Windu was yelling hurry we don't have much time.

Dom ran as fast as he could when he seen a flash of light pass by his head.

Dom turned to see a few men aiming strange looking guns at him.

Dom ran as Windu jumped from the ship and blocked every shot almost.

Dom was now on the ship and was watching as the ship lifted off and Windu Jumped from the ground up about thirty feet and landed on the walk way of the ship.

Dom spent the next few day learning of this other world that he didn't know was out there when all these other kids and people knew all about it.

A soldier walked up and said" Please come with me we need for you to take a placement test to see what job will be available for you when we reach the galactic city.

Dom was seated at a holographic screen and began his test. Dom drank three beers by the time he had finished.

Dom felt his hear skip a beat or two when the words Bounty hunter appeared on the screen.

Windu Walked in to see the words on the screen and with a sigh he turned and started to walk out but not before saying." Yoda was right, we did find a bounty hunter on this run."

Dom asked," What you talking about?"

Windu turned exposing his hollow communicator.

The man on the screen introduced himself as," Obi wan."

Windu explained how Yoda ,a Jedi master, felt that we would find a future bounty hunter on this run and that you had some great future that wasn't clear yet.

Windu continued talking on his communicator as he lead Dom down a few hallways.

After a few moments Dom followed Windu into a supply room where there was all sorts of armor and weapon on the wall and two twi'lek girls.

Windu nodded to the girls and walked out.

Dom was told to chose a design and he would be fitted with his armor then sent to training to be a bounty hunter for the republic.

Dom was 5'11 and weighing 168 lbs. and built for his size so he chose a chest plate of olive green and black and pants that matched as well as a helmet but Dom had the sleeves removed.

Dom's armor was very intimidating to look at.

Dom was surprised at how well he could move and was shown the weapons to chose from.

Dom asked" I'm not paying for this am I?"

Both girls answered no.

Dom picked up two matching WESTAR-34 blaster _pistol's._

_Dom's armor felt light to him but each suit is made to for its user so if any other was to put it on it would be heavy and not fit ._

_Dom spent the next few hours walking around in his armor with his helmet on and getting to know all the people that was picked up on earth._

_A young boy and girl were going to become Jedi while a older boy was going to help in the starving planets ._

_There were people that had all sorts of jobs but Dom noticed he seemed to be the only bounty hunter._

_Dom returned to his room and began to finish his beer and relax when his door open just as he was getting undressed._

_Trooper Cody and a girl._

_Cody introduced the girl as Dylan._

_Dylan was a tough looking girl and had on a light suit of armor._

_Dom and Dylan asked Cody about this Bounty hunters academy ._

_Dom loved the idea of getting new gadgets and a jetpack but he found out that bounty hunters are feared and not well liked. _

_Dom and Dylan was able to relax a bit before thy was dropped off at the hunters academy alone with other ships dropping off a few people as well._

_Dom felt like he was home for the first time as the Sargent began barking orders and asking names._

_Dom dropped his bag and began running in in formation with the others._

_It was the beginning of his new life._


	2. Only the Strong hearted

Star wars clone wars and a redneck.

Dom is your average 23 year old basic tough as hell Louisiana redneck when one day he stumbled up on a ship in the woods with kids and teenagers walking into the ship after saying by to there family's when a soldier found Dom spying . now Domis having to figure out what to do.

Dom was pined to the ground by the soldiers in armor but Dom was giving them a beating.

Dom grew up fighting and living a hard life so this was no problem till a dark skinned man pointed a glowing sword at him and commanded him to stay still.

Dom Had pulled his knife but dropped it as he was pushed to his knees.

The Dark skinned man lowered his weapon and said "I am Master Windu and the three men you just tried to kill are Soldiers of the republic, now my question to you is , Just who the hell are you ?"

Dom Stared with an emotionless face and didn't reply.

Windu looked at one of the men Dom had beat-up.

"You seem to know how to handle yourself boy, so I'm going to offer you this once."

Dom looked Windu in the eyes as Windu said" Would you like to join us?"

Dom thought of how he had nothing here anyways so why the hell not, Dom nodded in agreement.

Windu Gave Dom time to go gather what he needed from his boat home.

Dom grabbed forty cans of dipping tobacco and a few cartons of cigarettes and a twelve pack of bud light beer then Dom went and grabbed a few of his sleevless shirts and military cameo cargo pants then returned to the ship.

Windu was yelling hurry we don't have much time.

Dom ran as fast as he could when he seen a flash of light pass by his head.

Dom turned to see a few men aiming strange looking guns at him.

Dom ran as Windu jumped from the ship and blocked every shot almost.

Dom was now on the ship and was watching as the ship lifted off and Windu Jumped from the ground up about thirty feet and landed on the walk way of the ship.

Dom spent the next few day learning of this other world that he didn't know was out there when all these other kids and people knew all about it.

A soldier walked up and said" Please come with me we need for you to take a placement test to see what job will be available for you when we reach the galactic city.

Dom was seated at a holographic screen and began his test. Dom drank three beers by the time he had finished.

Dom felt his hear skip a beat or two when the words Bounty hunter appeared on the screen.

Windu Walked in to see the words on the screen and with a sigh he turned and started to walk out but not before saying." Yoda was right, we did find a bounty hunter on this run."

Dom asked," What you talking about?"

Windu turned exposing his hollow communicator.

The man on the screen introduced himself as," Obi wan."

Windu explained how Yoda ,a Jedi master, felt that we would find a future bounty hunter on this run and that you had some great future that wasn't clear yet.

Windu continued talking on his communicator as he lead Dom down a few hallways.

After a few moments Dom followed Windu into a supply room where there was all sorts of armor and weapon on the wall and two twi'lek girls.

Windu nodded to the girls and walked out.

Dom was told to chose a design and he would be fitted with his armor then sent to training to be a bounty hunter for the republic.

Dom was 5'11 and weighing 168 lbs. and built for his size so he chose a chest plate of olive green and black and pants that matched as well as a helmet but Dom had the sleeves removed.

Dom's armor was very intimidating to look at.

Dom was surprised at how well he could move and was shown the weapons to chose from.

Dom asked" I'm not paying for this am I?"

Both girls answered no.

Dom picked up two matching WESTAR-34 blaster _pistol's._

_Dom's armor felt light to him but each suit is made to for its user so if any other was to put it on it would be heavy and not fit ._

_Dom spent the next few hours walking around in his armor with his helmet on and getting to know all the people that was picked up on earth._

_A young boy and girl were going to become Jedi while a older boy was going to help in the starving planets ._

_There were people that had all sorts of jobs but Dom noticed he seemed to be the only bounty hunter._

_Dom returned to his room and began to finish his beer and relax when his door open just as he was getting undressed._

_Trooper Cody and a girl._

_Cody introduced the girl as Dylan._

_Dylan was a tough looking girl and had on a light suit of armor._

_Dom and Dylan asked Cody about this Bounty hunters academy ._

_Dom loved the idea of getting new gadgets and a jetpack but he found out that bounty hunters are feared and not well liked. _

_Dom and Dylan was able to relax a bit before thy was dropped off at the hunters academy alone with other ships dropping off a few people as well._

_Dom felt like he was home for the first time as the Sargent began barking orders and asking names._

_Dom dropped his bag and began running in in formation with the others._

_It was the beginning of his new life._


End file.
